This invention generally relates to distribution of data. More particularly, this invention relates to a system, method, and computer program product for improved distribution of data in a computing environment.
In general computing systems, including computing systems with multiple nodes, relatively increased performance may be obtained through parallel processing. For example, a data set may be divided into smaller subsets by a head node. The head node may distribute the smaller subsets, individually, to a plurality of processing nodes. The processing nodes may return results to a further node, which may reassemble the smaller subset results into a complete result dataset, which may be a final result of this general parallel processing example. However, as is apparent, the head node and further node may form bottlenecks hindering the overall efficiency of the processing through use of system resources for subset division, subset distribution to corresponding nodes, and result assembly. If either the head node or further node is omitted, the process may be further hindered by use of system resources for storage of the complete data set in each of the plurality of processing nodes.